There exist many facilities in which a network of wires, cables and the like must be installed to provide the necessary resources to maintain operational and service functions throughout the facilities, such as electricity, telecommunications, Internet access. Such networks typically are required to be installed in ceilings and walls to keep them out of the way and conceal them from view.
During the installation of such wires and cables, it is frequently necessary to feed long lengths through limited access areas in the ceilings and walls. This task typically requires at least two persons, one to feed the length of wire up through the access area, and at least one other person in the ceiling or wall to pull the wire along to its ultimate placement. This is not generally an efficient use of manpower, and ties down extra workers for a marginally useful task to which they otherwise could be put to useful purpose in some other function.